Medicatedly Sane
by The Daft Hatter
Summary: I guess things were ok with Kyle slowly ruining my life and keeping me from remembering my past. But what am I going to do when the strange dude with greenish skin I met at the beach happens to be neighbor along with the rest of his crazy band mates? I wish I could remember them... Also squid scented jellyfish. Rated T for the loss of a body part and lots of swearing. Muds/OC.
1. Chapter 1 Too Much Question

Medicatedly Sane

Chapter 1: Too Much Question

There were a lot of things I wanted to do that day on my vacation in Chile… like going shopping, enjoying a long walk on the beach, or doing the work I was paid to do. What I wasn't planning on doing that day? Being caught in the unexpected rainstorm on my way to the beach, going to a bar to dry off, wind up getting shit faced causing me to get kidnapped by some thugs thinking I was some lap dancing whore, then being saved by a band. Who then invited me to spend the night at their crazy whacked out studio/house on a fucking island made of trash. Then taught me how to use a gun drunk out of my fucking mind to fight a couple of killer sharks harassing us. That was six years ago and the fact that I forgot that day irritated me since my memory loss. It's the only thing I can remember at this point, the blow to my head was harder than I thought. Although the medication for all my mental problems has kind of been helping my memory still hasn't come back. I get it's kind of confusing as I write this but I'm trying to sort through fiction and reality right now. Schizophrenia is a difficult disorder ok? I'm constantly hearing voices that aren't there and seeing a little girl in bunny ears laughing. So is the rare form of manic depression and insomnia. I had to stop the medication because I couldn't get any work done. I felt so lethargic and like a lazy sack of crap, but now I'm going crazy again so I find myself digging deeper and deeper into an unwanted hole. Either way it still doesn't stop the fact I need to continue my search to find out who I am before the accident two years after the crazy days I remembered earlier this morning. So here I was sitting at the beach enjoying the nice weather, in a plain tank top and shorts, trying to take a break from the constant tidbits of memories flooding through my head. I was listening to the radio enjoying some songs from a band I have come to like since my recovery known as the 'Gorillaz'. They had some interesting stuff and I was hoping that maybe they could do a tour. I think their music is awesome and think it would be crazy to see them live. Almost like when I saw another band named 'Rammstein' live a few months ago what with the flamethrower and homemade pyrotechnics. Laying back I looked at the sky over Botany Bay, there weren't any clouds and there was no breeze but it was hot beyond belief and the tide was coming in. Still, I was sick of the norm, I worked myself into this groove of normalcy and part of me imagines my life before the accident was a wild and crazy trip. I want to go back to that life I'm sick of having a job as a cashier at the clothes store by my house and going to constant therapy visits for my head and medication. I've since learned to ignore 'Dolly' as I call the little bunny girl I see unless it's necessary. I get lonely a lot of the time so I have to have someone to talk to. And Dolly isn't all that bad I just wish she would stop chopping her own head off leaving me to find it in the strangest of places like in my bed or shower.

"I wanna go home." Dolly spoke sitting next to me in the sand.

"I don't care I'm enjoying life right now so piss off." I grumbled as I noticed there was a shadow over me.

"I 'ad no idea I was botherin' ya luv." Oh great just what I needed a local bothering me while Dolly roamed the beach with her now severed head. I looked up to see a man hovering over me, his skin was a green color and his hair was jet black. He was a bit on the tall side and his face looked like a sight for sore eyes. His crooked smile revealed even more crooked, sharp, almost yellow teeth. Still though I felt like I've seen him before.

"You weren't but now you are by invading my personal space. Take a few steps back and maybe I'll feel more comfortable talking to you." I glared as he moved back a few steps. Dolly came back into view she was sitting in the sand in front of me and the man burying her head in the sand. I hated her sometimes.

"Is this any bettah luv?" He was still smiling rather crookedly as he spoke in the thick British accent, his voice was a bit scratchy and now that I heard it I swear to fucking god he felt so familiar.

"I guess. So mind telling me who the hell you are and what the fuck you are doing hovering over me in the creepy fashion? I have enough psychological trauma to deal with back home." His eyes widened slightly before going back to the creepy smile look as I asked feeling my anger boil as Dolly dug up her head and put it in my lap. I wanted to scream at her but I didn't need more people thinking I'm crazy.

"Well love I woz wokin' by an' 'eard yer radio. Since I do love me some Gorillaz I thought I moght ask if ya wonted to come sit wif me an' my mates, I'm judgin' from ya accent ya not from around 'ere though," The fact that I couldn't put my finger on why I knew him was driving me crazy, "Also name's Murdoc." My hands immediately flung to my head as an intense pain throbbed through it. Why was his name so familiar?! As I sat there in pain for a few minutes Murdoc continued to stand there. Why? I don't know. Soon a new song came on the radio 'Murdoc Is God' and his creepy smile came back before a new voice could be heard.

"I don't even remember where the fuck I'm from for fucks sake." I complained rubbing my temples. Murdoc's face read concern when I looked up.

"Hey onee-san! Where did you go?" I heard a little Japanese girl call out. Looking up a small Japanese girl stood next to Murdoc who was jamming out to the song. Dolly was dancing around the both of them in a silly fashion spewing blood everywhere. Disgusting little girl. The Japanese girl turned and looked at me smiling very hugely soon jumping up and down excitedly. Her arms flung around my neck and she started saying strange things in Japanese. She was joined right after by a larger black guy and a tall skinny boy with two holes in his head where his eyes should be. Who are these people and why do they know me? I don't even know myself!

"Mur…. Oh my god Panic!" The larger boy exclaimed joining the little Japanese girl in what was now a death group hug. Dolly kept giggling like she knew something I didn't.

"Holy fucking shit! Oh my fucking god who are you fucking people and how the fuck do you fucking know who the fuck I am when I don't fucking even know my fucking self?!" The pair let go and the four people in front of me now wore sad faces.

"Wot do yu mean yu don' remember us?" The one with the empty eye sockets asked sounding genuinely sad and confused.

"Yeah all the crazy times we had six years ago with the parties and epic adventures?" The big guy added with same tone in his voice. The little girl looked so sad almost ready to cry.

"I con't believe ya blokes fergot wot 'appened? That's wot's got yer brain all mixed up luv isn't it? Con't believe I didn't think of it before." Murdoc moved and sat next to me on the towel and looked at me deep in my eyes. I really wish I could remember these people.

"Onee-chan survived _that_? I thought she was dead!" My eyes widened in shock as Murdoc got closer tilting his head this way and that. I fell back on the towel into a pool of Dolly's blood. If the medicine didn't hinder my life in so many ways…

"I woke up from the accident three months later in a mental hospital. I couldn't remember a damn thing. I got put on so many drugs they told me I used to take as a kid; two weeks later I was thrown out into society. I can't remember crap other than a crazy two days I had six years ago, hazy flashbacks of the accident, and my boring day to day life. Which by the fucking way I hate." I rolled my eyes at the last bit before Murdoc stood up again joining his friends.

"Wot do yu say yu come an hang out wif us for a while an maybe yur memry'll come back?" Bullet holes, that's what I'll call him for now, spoke giving a great idea.

"Oi faceache that's not such a bad idea!" Murdoc laughed slapping the poor kid on the back a little too hard causing him to stumble forward face first into the sand, "So luv would ya be up for it?" I don't know how I felt about all of this happening so fast. I mean my heart was telling me yes go be free and ditch the normal life I've grown to loathe but my head was telling me all of this was bad business to begin with. What the hell was I going to if it turned out these people were the ones that caused the accident to begin with or worse?

"Uh… I don't know. I mean you all seem like wonderful people but part of me is telling me to say no," My phone started to ring, it was Dr. Anderson, "Well shit I knew I forgot something. It was wonderful to meet all of you from what I am assuming was again but I have to run. Come on Dolly we gotta jet." I quickly picked up my towel and radio stuffing them in my bag running off towards the train station leaving four confused individuals behind.

"Oh luv… wot in Satan's name happened to my little sassy ass bitch?" Murdoc mumbled quietly as the rest of the group walked back to their area on the beach. Looking down as he walked away Russel noticed Panic dropped her I.D.

"Hey Muds she dropped this, ya should give it back to her." Russel handed him the I.D. before Murdoc took off running toward the station. The station was right outside the beach so getting home wasn't going to be a pain for her but Murdoc was hoping to at least be nice and give her a ride even if she didn't remember him or any of his mates. Sure his heart still ached for her but if she didn't even know who she was what was the point of trying to win her back? When he reached the station she was gone already. After having spoken to the woman at the ticket booth she was already on her way back home. Murdoc sighed sitting down on an empty bench as 2-D ran over to him.

"Wot am I gonna do faceache? She con't even remember who we are let alone me… My sassy little bitch is gone. Faceache she's fuckin' gone!" He grabbed 2-D's shoulders and shook him rather violently.

"Why don't yu just give 'er back 'er I.D. at least? Then yu con see where she's gone an' if she even likes 'er new life? I mean the Black Cloud ain't aftah' us no moor' maybe yu could set fings strait wif her?" 2-D explained rather almost nonchalant, he was on fire for good ideas today.

"Blimey faceache wot is wif ya an' the good ideas today ya bloke? Come on go get the othahs an' meet me back at the car." Soon the bandmates piled into the stylo and took a long drive into the heart of London going by the address on the I.D. Driving up to her place shocked everyone their long time good friend was their own neighbor living at 211 Wobble Street. Piling out of the car Noodle had pushed everyone out of the way to knock on the door. If Panic was back that meant more girl to girl time and break from the guys. After knocking loudly five to six times they waited. And waited. And waited. 2-D rang the doorbell a few times, still no answer.

"Oh the little deary is out at the doctors right now. She asked me to keep an eye out if she got any visitors. She should be back in an hour or so." This little old lady spoke poking her head out from the window on the other side of Panic's place. Sighing, the band walked next door going back to their own place that was soon to be foreclosed on. Part of Murdoc wishes he hadn't of burnt down Kong Studios or even had dealings with the Black Cloud so they could still have Plastic Beach at their disposal. The island is still useable but the house is now in a state of disrepair and it would cost more than a pretty penny to fix it. Even if they didn't make another song in their life Murdoc didn't want to deal with losing everything again for a fourth time especially now that they knew Panic was still alive. Their best bet in his mind was to wade through the mess they might be able to fix and worry later. So he sat on the front stoop smoking cigarettes until her return three hours later. Murdoc was lying across the bottom step with 2-D and Russel playing a card game on the top step. Noodle was sitting on the stone railing playing Tetris on her Gameboy. 2-D was the first to look up when she walked by. Panic wasn't in the tank top and shorts from the beach. Her hair was still half electric blue and green. She had a shirt with the album art from Plastic Beach on the front, long flannel pants on, and a sweatshirt around her waist. Some things just never change. Noodle and Russel both turned their heads in her direction before Murdoc sat up to see. Her head was down a little and her makeup was running, he wanted to say something but her headphones were in her ears and the loudness of a song was heard unknown of what. When he eyed her up and down she had a slow pace in her walk, she was missing what Russel said once was a swagger in her step. What in the hell happened to his woman? She walked right past them turning up the stairs to her apartment and unlocking the door.

"Do ya fink we should go say hi or somefing?" 2-D asked looking around at everyone noticing he lost another round of cards to Russel.

"I think she needs some space right now. I mean she looked pretty freaked at the beach so let's give her some time." Russel was always the one to toss the best advice around. Maybe he'd sneak out later and take her for a drink, that wouldn't hurt right?


	2. Chapter 2 Very Memories

Chapter 2: Very Memories

As much as Murdoc wanted to run over and confess his love to her he didn't want to drive her away. The rest of the day he sat in his room looking out the window contemplating his next move with her. He sat there until the next day when she walked by their house again. She had some kind of large plate wrapped in tinfoil in her hands and a bag in a weird looking scooter-cart combo being pulled behind her. She was approaching the door. Jumping at the site Murdoc had pushed both Noddle and 2-D out of the way to open the door where her hand was raised in a fist to knock on the door. Her happy grin turn to shock.

"Uh hey… You're the guy from the beach hard to believe you're my neighbor too… Well this is awkward. Either way merry early Christmas. My boyfriend sent me these fucking cookies and I can't eat them. I told him 63 times and counting at this point that I am allergic to crap with coconut in them but he still sent me the shit anyway. You want them?" When the door opened up to the dude and his friends I met at the beach I wasn't as shocked as I wanted to feel. What I was shocked about was the hurt expression on the guys face when I said 'boyfriend'.

"Uhm yeah sure luv if I don't eat them someone will. Thanks." He smiled before I turned on my heel walking back to the cart full of laundry I had to wash.

"Cool awesome thanks for taking that off my hands really and please do with which you please with the plate I could care less. Now if you excuse me I got some serious laundry to take care off. See ya!" I hopped on the scooter part of the cart and rode it off down the street. I had no idea the Murdoc guy was following me though. I stopped the cart in front of the Laundromat and proceeded to take the clothes out of the bag once inside. I never bothered with sorting the clothes it was easier for me to throw them all in one big load and take them home wet to hang on the clothes line I put up on the back porch. Once I had the clothes loaded and washing my phone rang. It was boyfriend who in my opinion could put the pope to sleep with one word. I never enjoyed the thought of going out with someone who didn't have great hair, but when someone is so persistent on getting what they want it really makes you wonder. Kyle is a good guy but he would rather go to a fancy restaurant then to a night club. Now one of the few things I remembered after the accident was that I liked to dance and dance with people or against people in a furiously extreme game of DDR. But Kyle would rather skip the club all together and take me to a concert hall for some contemporary dancing. He still doesn't believe I swear sometimes, also hates my fashion choices. Every time he comes over he is always going through everything I own telling me to change this or change that. It's my fucking house so piss off. Gorillaz are my favorite band and I _owned_ their entire discography, one of the few things I still had on my person after the accident, but that little cunt Kyle '_borrowed_' them he told me he listened to all the songs and immediately hated them. So he did the unthinkable and sold them to the record shop down by his house. I threatened to break up with him right then and there he apologized and tried to make up for it by taking me to a concert. So when I saw Rammstein was in town I demanded we go. It took six weeks for his hair to grow back right. That's what he got for not ducking when I said so. It was so worth it…

"Hey Kyle what's up?" I asked loading the next washing machine with the rest of my clothes. Dolly was just sitting on another washing machine playing with her demon looking teddy bear. Good she was going to behave for now.

"I'm standing out in front of your house at the moment; I was in the area and thought we might go get something for dinner?" He laughed sheepishly at the end. I knew he was looking for an excuse to come in my house and go through my shit again and I wasn't going to deal with that nightmare.

"Today is Saturday broskii, it's the day I wash my clothes. We've been dating for two years now you should know this. I might have a bad memory but I know that you don't just pop over unexpected. This is about the cookies isn't it?" I held a straight face even though I knew he couldn't see it. This was when the sliding doors of the place opened and in walked my neighbor, Murdoc. I didn't pay him any mind at the moment.

"Charlotte it is not about the cookies. Although I am curious if you liked them. My dear old grandmother baked them special for you." Even I knew that was bullshit, I met his grandma and she had no cooking skills whatsoever. She burned a pot of boiling water. How do you manage to set water on fire?

"I tried one and had to take an antihistamine. For the 64th time I am allergic to coconuts." I rolled my eyes sitting down in a chair in the little waiting area of the Laundromat.

"I forgot my love I am truly sorry. Allow me to take you to dinner and make up for it." I could tell he was doing one of his classic dorky grins that made me want to punch him. This was a common tactic of his to get me to do what he wanted; he would send me something with coconut in it to make me mad then he would apologize and try to make it up to me with a date. I question why I still date him. He won't even get in the sack with me let alone make out on my couch.

"Look Kyle when I said I wanted a break for a little bit I meant for a few days not a few hours. I have laundry to do so can you leave me alone for the _**rest**_ of the weekend?" It was so hard to ever get a point across to this boy so I just hung up on him.

"Luv troubles luv?" Murdoc asked me who had his nose is a magazine about The Gorillaz.

"If I had the money to hire a hit man I would. That's the best way to describe it." I sighed holding my head in my hand glancing over in his direction; he was eyeballing me over the top of the magazine.

"I didn't think relationships got that bad anymore unless they woz under the threat of the cameras," He laughed deeply setting the magazine down, "I tell ya luv the best way tah 'andle this would be tah dump 'is right sorry ass. If 'e con't leave ya alone for a few 'ours ask yaself wot it would be like if ya blokes lived togethah."

"I guess you're right he's been a pain in the ass more and more recently after I dragged him off to that Rammstein concert months back. I didn't think his hair would ever grow back. Ha! He was so out of his element there it was blessed torture for that boy." I laughed wanting to call him back and break up with him right now. But over the phone break ups were rude and insensitive; I'm not a rude person am I?

"Care tah tell me why it was such torture for tah bloke? I luv a good story every now an' then." He asked moving a seat closer.

"Well Kyle is a kind of cunt that if his lady can't reflect him then she needs to change. Now I had _owned_ the entire discography of my favorite band, The Gorillaz. I had six out of seven albums as one of the few things that I still owned when they released me from the mental hospital after the accident that caused me to lose my memory. So after I got my first paycheck at my new job working at the clothes store around the corner from here I treated myself to their newest album The Fall. I treasured all the albums and had a special place on my CD shelf for them. Kyle asked if he could _**borrow**_them," Murdoc's eyebrow shot up when I spoke borrowed through gritted teeth, "I stupidly let him borrow them. The next time I saw him I asked for them back because my iPod shat the bed and needed a factory reset on both it and the program on my computer. So I had to reload all the songs. You want to know what that fucking dirty ass rat fucking son of a cunty little fucking whore had to say when I asked for them back?" Murdoc was smiling as I called Kyle the long nasty swear.

"Wot'd the bloke 'ave the balls tah do tah yer CDs? Don't tell me the cunt threw 'em out?"

"If he did that a simple trip to the trash bins around the side of his house would have been fine. The shitbag had the nerve to sell them to the record shop by his house. He wanted to make up for it by taking us to a concert. So I demanded we go to the Rammstein concert in town. I told him I wanted to stand towards the middle when we got there an hour early. He insisted we stand as close to the front as possible. Luckily security put his hair out in time. He had to get thirteen stitches and wear a wig for six weeks. He wanted to sue Rammstein for burning his hair with the flamethrower but when it was his fault for not listening to me when I said duck…" Murdoc was in stitches his laughter sounded so familiar I really wish I knew why.

"Oh my god! The bloke's 'air cought on fire! Hahahahaha!" It was at this point the man of the fucking hour walked in. Kyle stormed over to me and Murdoc. How long was he standing there?

"Are you kidding me right now Charlotte? Are you seriously kidding me? You told this complete stranger about our relationship? You should be ashamed. Grab your clothes we are leaving this instant." I growled. I had it with Kyle and all of his bullshit; he was driving me more crazy than I am already. I got up from the chair and walked up to him. I gave him a very loving look before slapping him as hard as I could across the face. He tumbled to the floor.

"First off you sad little cunt this isn't just some fucking stranger this is the fucking bassist from my **favorite**__band The Gorillaz and my fucking neighbor. Second off you little shit I can talk to whoever the fucking fuck I want to. I don't fucking need your fucking consent for all of my fucking actions you shit faced dickbag! Thirdly I've put up with your fucking bullshit for far too long you cunt and I will not fucking stand to have you fucking treat me like your little bitch. I'm not your fucking property and I think you fucking need to fucking piss the fucking fuck off you little piss assed twat because _**we are through**_!" How did I know Murdoc was the bassist? What was going on? Right there in those lines thought was the woman Murdoc fell in love with six years ago. The woman who mastered the overuse of the word fuck but still made it work. The woman who would call you every name in the book and still burn you good. Kyle got up and glared angrily at Panic and did one thing no man should ever do unless it's an actual battle with guns and stuff was slap a woman. Kyle backhanded _his_ woman and she fell to floor hitting her head off the table, there was some blood pooling around her wound when she hit the floor.

"Oi dickface wot ya think ya doin' slappin' a lady like that?" Murdoc got up standing in front of me as I could only see their shoes in my clouded vision.

"What I do with my girlfriend is none of your business. Might I suggest a dermatologist for your skin problems?"

"I don't need no derma-wots-it for nothing ya shithead! Ya just fuckin' slapped a lady for Satan's sake! Do somethin' she's bleedin' out all ovah the floo'!" The pair failed to notice my slow rise off the floor not before I gently pushed Murdoc out of the way to give Kyle a hard punch square in the jaw. There was a little crack heard when he hit the floor. He sat up to fast and puked in his lap from the vertigo he experienced.

"Rot in hell you cunt. Never and I mean never lay another fucking hand on me or I swear by all that is holy may god have mercy on your fucking soul." I spit some blood on his ugly polo shirt before I heard the washing machines ding that they were done. Good thing no one else was in here to see this.

"How dare you punch and slap me! You are a young lady! You will have some respect for the man that paid your medical bills! You would be in the gutter if it wasn't for me!" Oh hell no he did not just open this can of worms again.

"Oh no I'm sorry you little shit I guess I should respect you for saving me from the cost of my medical bills. But you know what? Try suing the shit out of me for it go ahead no judge will fucking take the case shithead. All I have to do is show them the gash on my forehead and the judge will fucking throw it out! Get the hell out of here I don't want to see your ugly piss ass face around here again!" I pointed towards the door and he stormed out. Murdoc looked at me with a happy expression then saddened as he saw the blood pouring down the side of my face. I ignored the pain and continued loading my laundry back in my scooter cart. The more I pushed myself though the weaker I felt. Murdoc just stood there and watched me while a janitor came and cleaned up all the blood. By the time I made it to the door with the full cart I was tripping over my own feet. Before I blacked out I remembered seeing Murdoc holding my head in his lap screaming for help. When I woke up I was laying in my bed back at my house with a bandage wrapped around my head and Kyle coming in the room. I felt incredibly angry with him but I couldn't remember why.

"Good morning love how did you sleep? That was a nasty fall you had yesterday when I came to get you." I looked at him so confused I knew there had to be a reason for the anger I felt towards him but it was irritating me why. I decided not to bother with pressing the matter since my head was in so much pain. I felt so dizzy trying to just look at the glow in the dark stars on my ceiling.

"Well I have to run foxtrott I'm sorry to leave you in your time of need but mummy needs me home right away. Goodbye love!" He kissed my forehead and left my apartment promptly. Why was it irritating me that he called me foxtrott? Either way I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. It wasn't long though before I was woken up by a knock on my window leading to my fire escape since my bedroom was up on the second floor. Opening my eyes fully I glanced over to see Murdoc waving to me. Slowly rising from my bed shaking off the dizzy spell that hit me I walked over and opened the window stepping out onto the escape.

"'Ello luv I came by to see 'ow ya was doin' aftah that whole mess of events at tah Laundromat yesterday." I looked at him confused I never went to the Laundromat yesterday. I gave Kyle the money and had him run to wash my clothes… I think.

"What do you mean mess at the Laundromat? I tripped outside my apartment yesterday when Kyle took me to dinner. I think… What you're saying sounds so familiar though…" I groaned in anger gripping my dizzying head sitting on the stairs.

"Luv I think that bloke yer datin' is messin' wif yer 'ead I think 'e lied tah ya. I was there yesterday; ya cussed out the bastard seven ways tah next Sunday before tah bastard slapped ya to tah floor causin' that gash on ya 'ead. Ya then got up an' punched tah shit in the jaw sendin' 'im to tah floor. I should know I 'ad ya 'ead in me lap for over twenty minutes before 'elp showed up." I blushed a little at the last bit. This wasn't clearing much up for me right now though. Murdoc sat next to me putting his arm over my shoulders.

"You're actually making my head hurt a lot worse right now. Although I do appreciate you coming to tell me all this. I think I'll have a word with Kyle next time I talk to him." I turned and smiled gently to him before getting up and making movements to get back into my apartment.

"Oi wait luv I woz curious if ya'd want to come over an' 'ave a drink wif me an' me mates?" I sighed and figured what the harm would do. It was just a drink right? I turned around and looked at him as he was climbing across the gap between the two fire escapes. He motioned for me to climb over with him.

"I'll have a drink yes but I need to change, give me like ten minutes and I'll come around the front like a normal human." He smiled at her glad she took him up on his offer. Although he hated her using that word 'normal' he was just happy to spend some time with her now knowing she's still alive. Ten minutes past and like clockwork I was knocking on the door to home next to me. When the door opened bullet holes was standing there smiling at me. How can he see out of those things he calls eyes?

"Oi Muds! She's 'ere!" He stepped aside motioning me to come in before closing the door behind us. The house was in a complete state of disaster I mean sure my house was a mess but there was some kind of order. Ignoring the mess I followed bullet holes into a living room looking area where the two other people from earlier, the bigger black guy and the little Japanese girl. Soon out from around a corner Murdoc came now just wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and no shirt. This whole scene felt familiar.

"Panic! Good to see ya came, I'm sure ya don't remember the rest of me mates but 'ere's Russel, Noodle, and that's faceache I mean 2-D." 2-D waved awkwardly, Russel took my hand and fist pounded it, and Noodle said something in Japanese that I was assuming I was supposed to respond to.

"Uh… riiiiight…. Sorry I can't remember anything right now and it's even worse with the fucking gash on my head." I groaned in pain rubbing my temples before Russel moved over a little to make space on the couch in between him and Noodle. Sitting between them felt so familiar.

"Ya goin' to be ok? Ya look real pale." Russel looked down at me with concern.

"I'll be fine once I get my boyfriend's head listed for sale on craigslist." I groaned again falling back into the couch feeling ready to puke. I guess I should have stayed at home for a while. Murdoc left and came back with two beers handing me one. Pulling it up to my mouth I used my teeth to pry the bottle cap off. That felt familiar too.

"That bastard still causin' ya trouble luv?" Murdoc asked sitting in the armchair in the corner by the front window.

"I can't remember why but he called me foxtrott and it fucking pissed me off," Glancing over at him he was gritting his teeth, "Then rather than staying to fucking help me while I'm assuming I was supposed to be on bed rest he runs off telling me his fucking mother needed him. Nice to know I'm so fucking important to him." I chugged the beer down rather quickly and burped real loud. 2-D laughed along with Russel and Murdoc.

"Well ya need tah dump the bastard 'arder than ya did yesterday. Unless ya'd rather I 'andled 'im? Con't promise e'd still be in one piece though." A pain shot through my head and I wanted to scream. The memories of yesterday came flooding back with the breakup and everything else. That little cunt must have done something.

"Unless you have a fucking bazooka, a knife, and a body bag. I am going to rip his balls off with my bare fucking hands!" I got up right away soon regretting the decision as I felt real dizzy blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3 So Dance, Much Pain

Chapter 3: So dance, much pain

I half expected to wake up in my bed like nothing had ever happened but I found myself lying on the couch I was just sitting on moments ago. Blinking a few times my vision came into focus. 2-D and Noodle were hovering over me.

"Oi, I fink she's awake." 2-D pointed out poking my face; I blinked and made a noise.

"No shit Sherlock… I would like to stay longer you all seem like fun people but I have a pair of balls to rip off with my bare hands." I groaned sitting up slowly grabbing my head.

"I don't fink yu should be goin' out any time soon mate. Yu really took quite a fall there." Despite the empty eye sockets his face did read concern to a point. I smiled sadly desperately wishing I could remember these people. I looked over to see the TV was on playing the music video for 'Superfast Jellyfish' while Murdoc was sleep in the chair next to the window. He had a lit cig in his mouth and a beer hanging in one hand. Part of me wanted to slap him awake and throw the cig out the window, but then again I don't remember him so he could be violent when woken up.

"Panic! There is a guy in a pink sweater vest and some brutish dudes going into your house. Ya know them?" Russel asked glancing over at me. Kyle…. I gave a low growl before rising slowly off the couch.

"That's the dick who's getting his balls ripped off. If anyone wants to wake him tell Murdoc to sell tickets because the show is just about to begin." I wobbled a little over towards the door opening it to see the brutish people lugging boxes of my stuff and my furniture out onto the sidewalk. There was a free sign on the curb. I roared like an angry bear and stormed over to my house.

"KYLE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY STUFF YOU SHITHEAD?!" I screamed ignoring the dizzy feeling in my head. He came around the corner from my kitchen smiling.

"I thought you would, while you were on bed rest, appreciate a cleaner apartment. So I hired a profession cleaner and some movers to clean out all of the garbage from your house." His smile wasn't fazing me in the slightest. I growled louder and tackled him to the floor putting him through the new coffee table that was just put in front of my TV. The movers stopped what they were doing to watch. My neighbors came through the door right after to watch me as I ripped off Kyle's pants and underwear. Taking my hand I got a firm grip on his balls and glared with fire in my eyes.

"Give me one good reason and only one good reason why I shouldn't rip your fucking balls off with my bear hands! You have five seconds!"

"Protocol squid scented jellyfish."

"I'm sorry what the fuck did you just say?"

"Squid scented jellyfish." He held his hands up defensively grinning sheepishly. If anime expressions were a thing I would have been on fire right now. He thought some stupid couple of words would spare him? I roared like an angry bear again squeezing his balls tight. Kyle was begging for mercy but I was done. It was like a dam broke in my head and all the pent up rage and anger I felt inside finally released as I slowly ripped his balls off in one swift motion. When they were off in my hand I glared at his screaming face and shoved the bloody ball sack down his screaming throat.

"GET THE FLYING FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU LITTLE GIRLY SHITBAG BEFORE I GRAB A KNIFE AND TAKE YOUR DICK OFF WITH IT!" I screamed at the top my lungs cracking my voice as Kyle managed to get off the broken coffee table and run outside. He said something to the movers before jumping in his car driving away. Breathing deeply I stood there letting the anger boil until his car was out of site. Looking over everyone was hiding behind Murdoc who had a small video camera in his hands; he was laughing his head off.

"Oi luv I didn't even think ya 'ad it in ya! That bloke'll be 'avin' to get a sex change 'e will!" He laughed again turning the camera off. Noodle, 2-D, and Russel already ran out the door standing over on their stoop scared to death of me. Strangely enough this all felt normal; the ridiculous antics and scared friends. I wanted to remember why this felt normal but it wasn't working; I wanted to cry.

"Yeah…" I sighed looking over the broken coffee table as the movers started bringing my stuff back inside, they took the broken table leaving right after, "Look Murdoc I kind of want to be alone right now if you don't mind. I got a lot of stuff to work out right now." I looked up to see his face; he was still laughing a little and wiping tears from his eyes. I had no idea that someone else's pain could bring anyone such great joy.

"Awright luv I'll be off, but before I go, curious if ya wonted tah go out tonight wif me an' me mates?" We're goin' clubbin' thought ya might wont a break aftah all tah crap ya was puttin' up wif the past few days." It sounded like a lot of fun but my head was pounding and no amount of pain medicine could fix that right now.

"My head hurts real bad. Actually that whole event took a lot out of me, surprised I'm not puking right now… I'm going to go nap maybe if I feel better later." I smiled awkwardly watching Murdoc leave my apartment looking a bit let down. He then turned around on his heel looking back at me pulling something out of his pocket.

"Uh luv before I go ya dropped this at tah beach tah othah day. I fergot to give it back earlier." He handed me my I.D. I guess I was so caught up in the confusion of the past few days that I forgot about it completely. I smiled and mumbled a thanks before closing the door. Sauntering up to my bedroom I crashed on the bed falling asleep. There was a knock on the door that woke me up hours later. The pain in my head was lowered to a dull roar which was low enough to climb out of bed and open the door. 2-D was standing there.

"Uh 'ey Panic… uh Murdoc was wonderin' if yu woz still interested in comin' out wif us tonight? We woz goin' to a club downtown wif lotsa booze an' dancin' if yu still wanna come?" He smiled brightly as I closed the door in his face running back up to my bedroom.

"Oi faceache wot'd she say?" Murdoc asked walking up behind him.

"She slammed the doo' in me face an' ran upstairs. Did I scare 'er off or somefing?" The front door suddenly opened and there stood the woman Murdoc was still in love with. He said this a few times before in the past few days but now she looked the part like the day he met her six years ago. Her hair was down as she never liked it up and was wearing a pair of goggles on top. She was wearing red plaid printed pants that hugged her in all the right and wrong places and her shirt was one he remembered as his favorite. Panic was a bit of an artist and loved making her own custom shirts so this one, his favorite, was the classic Gorillaz logo in a strange colored paint. Murdoc was hoping this was the one that glowed in the dark.

"I had to go change, figured if my head stopped hurting enough to come get the door I could go out for a few drinks too. I also haven't been out to a good club in a real long time." I smiled ruffling 2-D's hair following them to their car. Sitting in the back between Noodle and Russel was fun. Noodle was saying things in Japanese I could only assume she wanted me to reply back to while Russel translated a little for me.

"Baby girl I know ya can speak English. Panic can't remember any Japanese right now so give her a break for a bit." Russel spoke looking out the window.

"Alright…" Noodle sighed taking out a Gameboy from her pocket playing a game, "We can talk later when we're alone. I don't need Murdoc or 2-D hearing anything." She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back before she turned her attention to her game.

"Oi Noods ya can say anything ya wont to her I con't promise it won't go on tah internet though." Murdoc piped up from the front tilting the rearview mirror to look back at us.

"I don't want any of our secrets winding up on your twitter again. The last time that happened Panic was on The Late Show." Wait I was on The Late Show? Who the hell am I?

"Can I ask why you guys keep calling me Panic and not Charlotte like on my I.D.? Is there some story or something I don't remember?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot for a club called 'Nightlights'. Murdoc poked his head around from the front.

"Luv yer Panic because ya are plain an' simple. Also coz of tah ridiculous things ya was screamin' 'bout when ya first stayed wif us at plastic beach. Since ya was screamin' so loud 2-D came up to ya room at night an' tried tah get ya awake. Aftah callin' Charlotte a few times ya nevah woke up so he screams Panic wake tah fuck up an' ya got up. I wolked in from me room tah see wot all tah shit woz 'bout an' 'eard faceache call ya that I figured it would stick. Liked it bettah than Charlotte anyway." He smiled before climbing out of the car along with everyone else. I sat there for a minute confused as to the story I was just told. Do I still scream in my sleep now?

"Panic ya comin' or ya wanna just sit there an' fink fer a bit?" 2-D poked his head in the open door before I climbed out after. I had a bad feeling in my gut about tonight but decided to push it aside and try to have a good time. When Murdoc reached the end of the line the bouncer came up from the front telling him he and his friends could go ahead in. Why were these people so important? I think I said something about it yesterday… When I got up to the front of the line behind Russel the bouncer put the red rope down in front of me.

"Oi ya 'obknockah she wif us. Don't ya know who that is?" Murdoc glared at him before I was let inside. The place was covered in wall to wall dancers and drunks. There were a few booths open and I was assuming the red rope in the corner to the flight of stairs was the VIP area. Which coincidentally was where we were headed. As tried to walk around the large group of dancers some drunk guy grabbed my ass.

"Who the fuck grabbed my ass?!" Looking around some fat ass smiled and winked at me before catcalling with wolf whistles.

"'ey luv wot ya doin' 'angin' 'round wit them blokes? Why not 'ang out wit a real man like me? I bet I could show ya a real good time!" He was getting closer to me; I only wished looks could kill.

"Here's a thought, why not you piss off and keep your fucking hands to yourself you little twat? I'm not interested and if you're trying to pick up on chicks then try a fucking mint dickbag." It actually felt really good to say that. I glared some more before he grabbed my shoulder. I was going to kick him in the crotch but Russel had it covered. He hovered over the guy and cracked his knuckles; he ran. No wonder I stopped coming to clubs by myself when Kyle wouldn't take me. Murdoc walked back and put his arm around my shoulders before we reached the VIP door.

"Stick wif me luv I promise tah drunks won't bothah ya a tick." I smiled a little it was nice having friends. I still only wished I remembered who they were. The bouncer for the VIP door let us up right away upon sight. The second floor was a little better with a light up dance floor, more lounge seating, and less people. Leading us over to a lounge area with two dumb looking broads in the way Murdoc screamed for them to leave. That wasn't very nice… wait since when did I care about a couple of dumb looking bitchlets? My head started to hurt again and Murdoc noticed this ordering some drinks for everyone right away. The DJ was just walking on the stage as I took a seat.

"'ello downtown London! DJ Drax comin' at ya wif a killah show tonight. It's tah last Satahdah of tah month so we gonna be jammin' out wif lotsa tah Gorillaz tonight, feel free tah get outta ya seat an' make them hips gyrate an' those booties shake." As I sat down in an empty seat Noodle handed me a tall glass filled with some vodka, my favorite. Taking a big swig the remaining pain in my head slowly died down. I forgot how much alcohol dulled my aches and pains. If I was an alcoholic six years ago crossed my mind right then. As I was about to get lost in my thoughts and space out the DJ played a good song 'People'; 2-D got up and grabbed Noodle's hand taking her off to dance. Russel had a few girls come over and take him to dance. That just left me and Murdoc despite all the women gushing over him like the little bitchlets they were.

"Hey luv why don't ya let us sit wif ya fer a bit? I bet we'd be more interestin' than that whore ovah there." I knew they were referring to me; I was the only woman nearby. Still though no one calls me a fucking whore and gets away with it. Before I could say or do anything someone else had that covered for me.

"Oi luv ya gonna just sit there starin' into ya glass all night or ya wanna dance wif me? Or if ya 'ead's still poundin' ya at least wanna come sit wif me? I'd rathah not 'ave all these bimbos ovah me right now." I heard Murdoc ask; the disappointed faces on the dumb girls was priceless.

"Huh… uh sure let's dance been awhile since I danced." I smiled at him swigging down the last of my vodka in one gulp. We walked out to the sparsely populated dance floor and he just stopped, looking at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure if ya still go the moves luv. If I remembah correctly ya was the one who could dance anyone undah tah table. Ya haven't fergot ya DDR days 'ave ya luv?" Oh hell no he did not just call me out on my dance skills. He was right though I could dance anyone under the table; even the dumb bimbos coming over to us trying to take Murdoc over into their creepy slut corner. So I did one of the few things I remembered how to do and pushed past him dancing like a hardcore heavy mode game of DDR. The girls didn't look as impressed, unlike everyone else in the club. They sent one of their cronies to out dance me. Stupid mistake as the DJ changed songs to 'Clint Eastwood (Ed Case & Sweetie Irie Refix)'. Last time I checked the twerk was out of style as of years ago you whore…

"I guess we got us a dance contest brewin' up on tah dance floo' make some space for tah luvlies!" The DJ pointed out in a no shit Sherlock kind of voice. The amount of people I wanted to throw down a flight of stairs today was growing… Soon the bimbo's friends came over and got in my face.

"Oh the little girlie thinks she can dance! Where'd ya learn those moves from ya mum?" The tall redhead laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry are you laughing at me? The chick who owns the world record for the highest score in DDR ever? Kindly fuck off and kiss my ass, I don't need some little bitchlets giving me shit! You want a fucking dick to harass go try that guy in the pink sweater vest he loves whores like you!" I pointed to Kyle who somehow through everything that happened today made his way to the same club as us and even made it to the VIP section of the place. What in god's name was he doing here? They glared at me before walking away to go twerk at Kyle. Turning back around Murdoc was standing there with a bright smile on his face; something I was imagining was a rare sight for the guy since he calls one of his mates 'faceache'. A few hours had passed dancing and drinking the night away. I kind of didn't want it to end that was until Kyle spotted me and rushed over.

"Oh Charlotte!" He grabbed me off my barstool and started to hug and kiss me, "I'm so glad you're ok are you still confused? I mean we can still work everything out. You still love me right?" How the fuck was this fucker even standing right now? Murdoc has video evidence of me ripping this guy's fucking balls off with my bare hands for Christ's sake.

"Get the hell off me you manwhore! I thought I ripped your balls off anyway?! How are you still walking?!" I growled pushing him to the floor as 'Plastic Beach' came on.

"I have a high tolerance for pain when my love needs me to care for her! Come let us leave this filthy sweaty dance hall and go to a proper one!" I looked at him like he was fucking crazy. Did he think I was some kind of fucking idiot? I wanted to grab a knife and slice off this guy's dick to match with his balls but I don't think I ever carried a knife with me before in my life. He got up and continued the onslaught of hugs and kisses till I pushed him to the floor again. Russel and Noodle took notice of Kyle and came over. Russel cracked his knuckles like before but Kyle didn't look too scared until Noodle kicked him in the crotch a few times. This send him over the edge for pain. His eyes popped out his head as he collapsed on the floor screaming. Fifteen minutes later an ambulance came to take him out. When the police showed up Noodle lied saying it was an accident. She said I was dancing and he got too close for comfort and I happened to kick the poor sucker in the crotch. They let me off with a warning and left soon after. This was great you know? I was having a great night with great people and he had to fucking come and ruin it like he always does this. 2-D saw my obvious distress and came over to sit with me at the bar.

"Somefing wrong Panic? Ya con't let that bloke ruin ya 'hole night. Wanna come dance wif me and Noods?" I smiled at him and shook my head; 2-D seemed more sympathetic each time he opened his mouth. I gave him a pat on the back and he left with Noodle to go dance some more. I ordered another vodka and downed it quick taking 2-D's advice that I shouldn't let the dickbag ruin my whole night. So I got up off the stool and made my way out to dance slightly drunk. Out of the corner I caught Murdoc chatting with the DJ slipping him a few bucks before making his way over to me.

"Awright ladies an' gents we got a special song goin' out to a woman named Panic from a Mr. Murdoc. An' 'ere we go wif the last song of tah night, On Melancholy 'ill." Murdoc had slipped the DJ a few bucks to make a request since he didn't normally take them. He had an idea; if she couldn't remember she loved him he would try his damndest to make her fall in love with him all over again. He didn't want to admit it but he missed her. On Melancholy Hill was her favorite song she would play it all the time on Plastic Beach whenever she could. I looked up at him and he was smiling more normal and less like a homicidal maniac. I was actually missing the maniac smile though.

"Awright luv ya 'eard tah man, tis a special request an' I do believe it was tah ya. So con I 'ave this dance or wot?" Soon we were slow dancing around the lit up floor; it felt rather strange dancing like this given the usual mannerisms I've seen of Murdoc today. What was good though there was no one else; except for Noodle, 2-D, Russel, and a few stragglers everyone had left, even the bar tender. This felt so familiar and it was driving me insane why I couldn't remember.

"It woz an honah DJing for all of ya tonight an' a shout out to all tah wondahful dancahs and tah me favorite band who showed up tonight, Tah Gorillaz. Murdoc, 2-D, Noodle, Russel an' Murdoc's girlfriend Panic. 'Ave a good night ya guys I'm out!" It was then like a flash of lightening I remembered everything. I fell to the floor on my knees gripping my head in pain. These people were my friends; they were the ones who saved me when I got kidnapped. I remembered the trip to Plastic Beach, them begging me to stay when I tried to go home, getting drunk and partying like no tomorrow, swimming in the ocean, fighting off whales, even pulling pranks on everyone. Then I looked up at Murdoc. I wanted to hug and kiss the fucker but I wasn't some sad sap who got over emotional. So I did the next best thing.

"Hey fucker you wanna come over to my place and christen my fucking bed? I haven't even sent the fucking headboard through the fucking wall!" This was how I remembered acting. Because as every tabloid and magazine cover had ever featured pics with Murdoc and me there had to be my favorite word of all time somewhere in the fucking title. If you haven't figured out what the flying fuck that word was then I am truly sorry. Murdoc put on a sadistic Satan worshipping grin and hugged me tight.

"There's me sassy ass little bitch. I missed ya luv. Don't think I evah missed anything before. An' yeah it would be my pleasure tah send ya 'eadboard through tah wall." The feeling of something going bad tonight that sat in my gut most of the night was gone. As much as I didn't want to get emotional and shit I teared up just a little. Only a little; crying is for little pussies who can't handle their emotions like big kids.

"So let's get the flying fuck out of here after I go the bathroom. I have to piss like a fucking Russian race horse." I walked down the stairs going down to the basement where there was a line of people all waiting to pee. God damn it why do women take so fucking long in the bathroom? The dirty toilet seat isn't going to fucking kill you and if it's that fucking bad go the fuck home and wash your fucking dirty ass. I was so tired and so full of pee at this point I didn't notice anyone get in line behind me.

"_Protocol squid scented jellyfish._" I blacked out completely.


	4. Chpt 4 Thank You For Naming The Shipping

Chapter 4: Thank You for Naming the Shipping

_Last night:_

"_Uhm Murdoc? Is Panic gonna be ok? I mean she said she woz goin' to tah loo a 'alf 'our ago." 2-D pointed out the obvious._

"_No shit faceache I know wot she said! Unless ya wanna be wolkin' 'ome then shut ya trap!" They waited for another ten minutes before walking over to the bouncer who for some reason was still standing there._

"_Hey the club's closed fellas get lost." He snapped._

"_We woz waitin' ovah there for our friend who went to tah loo an 'alf 'our ago. Since we woz waitin' I wonted to know if yu saw 'er come out? She 'ad blue an' green 'air an' a glow in tah dark shirt?" The bouncer looked at 2-D like he was crazy before pointing off in a different direction._

"_I saw the girl bein' taken out of tah bar wif a gent almost an 'our ago. She was passed out an' thrown over tah guy's shoulder. He had a pink sweater vest on lookin' like a dick. I mean who the 'ell comes to a club dressed like a fuckin' bloke…" Everyone ignored the man and hoped into the Stylo; they took off down the street going to look for her._

They spent a good three hours driving around looking for her, by the time three am rolled around everyone wanted to go home. Murdoc still wanted to search thought; he stayed out all night until the sun came up. Walking back to the house Murdoc collapsed on the front stoop tired and depressed. Just when he had his girl back and was going to 'christen' her bed she was taken away. Why was it whenever something good happened to him something bad happened right after? He sat there depressed on the front steps smoking cigarette after cigarette until a few cars pulled up in front of Panic's place. There was a moving truck, a professional cleaner, and some interior decorators. Looking over the men walked up to her door and opened it letting themselves inside.

"Hey ya think they should be goin' in her house like that?" Russel asked walking out the front door.

"Nah yu fink it woz that 'obnockah Kyle?" 2-D followed after him.

"I'm gonna go ovah there and stop 'em, ya wont in join me," Murdoc climbed off his space on the stairs storming over to the workers, "Wot the fuck ya 'obnockahs think ya doin' to me girlfriend's 'ouse?!"

"We woz hiahed by tha ownah's boyfriend to redo the 'ole 'ouse an' tah throw out all the ol' stuff. Woz ya the one that 'ired us?"

"Fuck no! Get tah fuck outta 'ere before I give ya 'obnockahs wot for!" Murdoc shouted before the cleaners and movers kept working.

"Onee-san… Panic lives there we can't let them trash her place!" Noodle was poking her head out the front window.

"Faceache."

"Yeah Muds?"

"It's piñata time." Him and 2-D smirked as Noodle threw him a wooden baseball bat that had piñata carved into the side with a knife. Smiling like a homicidal maniac Murdoc ran over and started smashing the trucks left and right. The workers came out to see him smashing the trucks; there was broken glass and torn metal in the street. He turned to the workers still smiling homicidally before they hopped in their trucks driving off. Once they were gone Murdoc sat on her stoop where he waited for her to come home.

"_Protocol squid scented jellyfish."_

* * *

><p>There was a quiet beeping in the room when I woke up. Along with the beeping there was an IV drip in my arm and a brainwave meter making the beeping. Trying to lift my arms or even sit up proved unsuccessful as I was strapped down to the bed. What the fuck happened last night and why can't I remember anything?! As I continued to struggle in vain against the straps a doctor and a boy walked in.<p>

"Oh my Charlotte you're awake!" The guy in the green sweater vest came running over hugging me, who the hell was this?

"Uh hey whoever you are… I'm assuming I'm Charlotte?" He turned and looked at the man in the white lab coat what do you call those? Uh sick careers or uh pain fixers…

"It seems you overloaded the memory chip in her head. How many times have you used it in the past four years?" I looked at him so confused what was memory?

"Only a few times…How do we fix it?"

"Either you remove the chip from her head and bring her around to some old places she used to live or hang out and hope for the best. Or you can choose to do nothing and leave her in a mental hospital until her memory comes back on its own, but with a 99% chance of it not she'd be in there probably for the rest of her life. You may have permanently damaged her memory. That's one of the reasons why those chips were made illegal. But it's your choice in the end." The white coated guy sounded serious whatever a mental hospital was didn't sound like a number one place on my list to stay.

"Put her in the mental hospital as much as it pains me to have her sent there do it." I looked up at him really annoyed.

"Don't I get a say in this? Whoever the hell you people are."

"Not in your current state my dear. You don't know who I am and I'd rather you get better first then we work out our relationship."

"We are in a 'relationship'? What's that?" Greenie came down and kissed my forehead before white coat pushed the thing I was laying on down a long hallway. Along the way to wherever we were going another person in some weird green clothes walked up and stuck a shiny stick in a part of my body I can't remember the name of. I felt really sleepy afterwards.

* * *

><p>Murdoc waited for over a week for Panic to come home. He sat on her front stoop the whole time. Annoyed the pussy bitch kidnapped his girl.<p>

"'ey Muds I don't fink she's comin' 'ome." 2-D walked up next to him with his hands in his pockets, Noodle and Russel were behind him. They were concerned for their friend because he hadn't moved an inch since he came home from the search. They decided to take turns bringing him food during the day which he hardly ever touched. They had a thought though; what if Panic never came back? Would he sit there forever?

"Ya shut ya trap faceache she'll come back when she's good n' ready!" Murdoc was angry and when Murdoc was angry someone got hurt. More specifically 2-D. He hoped he didn't use piñata on him this time.

"Yeah that's why I called the cops yesterday you baka. We predicted you would just sit here until she came back so I called the cops and filed a missing person's report." Noodle snapped rather angry with the bassist. He wasn't the only one who missed her.

"Wot good them fuckin' pigs gonna do?"

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was in a new room with two long things you lay on to sleep in them. I was on one and the other one was empty and the door on the other side of the room was open. The straps that held me to the bed were gone so I got up walking out. There were other people in the hallway walking around looking lazy wearing pajamas and lazy clothes. Then some woman in a shirt with some weird four legged animals on it walked up to me.<p>

"Hello dearie how did ya sleep? Ya was screamin' real loud again in ya sleep." I looked at her so confused why was I here?

"Who are you and why am I here? And I think I slept ok don't know why I was screaming though…" My eyes fell to the floor trying to think.

"It's alright dearie come along just like yesterday ya need to go talk to ya therapist and take ya meds." She took my hand and lead me along where I was given an array of little colored candies that made me feel funny. Then I was taken to a man who asked me to a bunch of questions about myself and my memories. I can't remember a thing about anything. I can't even remember yesterday.

"Can I ask a question for a change?" I looked up at him as I played with the metal curly thing he gave me to hold.

"You just did," He smiled and made a weird happy noise; I liked the noise I hope he makes it again, "But still go on."

"How long have I been here? I can't remember yesterday." He scribbled something down on a piece of paper before speaking again.

"You've been here for a week Charlotte." Was that my name? It didn't feel right to hear that.

"A week?! When can I go back to the place I'm supposed to live?!" His eyes looked at me weirdly before scribbling more on his paper.

"I don't know Charlotte only time will tell." I sighed it was going to take forever to get out of here…

* * *

><p>"They found her."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Operation: Losing Your Dick

Chapter 5: Operation: Losing Your Dick

"_They found her."_ That was all he needed to hear to get himself off the stoop. The cops told Noodle Panic was at the mental hospital inside London Royal Hospital. As much as Murdoc wanted to go and get her he was sure that the hobknocker Kyle had defenses in place in case him and his friends tried anything. So they had to be smart if they were going to break her out; they needed to have a plan. After he took a dump which he was sure to tell everyone Murdoc sat at the table in their messed up kitchen with everyone. The quartet argued for a few hours over what kind of plan they needed. He suggested they blow the place up and pull her out of the wreckage but Russel pointed out she could get hurt. 2-D said he should check in with her and steal the keys from someone and break out but Murdoc argued he would be watched like a hawk from a brief personal experience. Noodle suggested she just run in there with her katana and cut down everyone in her way but again Russel argued that maiming everyone isn't a good plan in the event they sedate her. Russel had the best idea though, he said the plan should be they go up to the hospital at visiting hours and talk to her. Then when the visiting time is up they take her out with them and if anyone gave them shit Murdoc could cut them with Panic's knives death, pain, and psycho. Everyone knew Murdoc carried those knives on him all the time after the accident that caused Panic to disappear in the first place. Before they left Murdoc made sure to carry a lemon in his pocket everyone else just rolled with it for the time being. Still Russel's sounded like a good idea in the long run until they got to the hospital with flowers and everything to find out they weren't on the visitors list for Panic; they were escorted out by a security guard. As they were leaving they walked by a supply closet, Noodle had a better idea. Soon 2-D and Russel were pushing a laundry cart back up to the mental hospital while wearing some scrubs. Murdoc and Noodle were hiding inside the laundry bags in the cart. If this worked… When they reached the door to the mental ward a nurse stopped them.

"How can I 'elp ya dearies?" She eyed them up and down looking skeptical.

"We uh…got some clean laundry for tah uh…mental word for yu." 2-D mumbled smiling under the medical mask he was wearing as the woman continued with the skeptical look before taking the cart.

"Alright then thanks 'ave a nice day both of ya." She took the cart into the medical ward without another thought; phase one complete. The next step was going to be a bit harder though. Murdoc and Noodle had to get out of the cart without being seen. The cart had stopped rolling before they heard more voices.

"'ey Mary wot's up with tah cart?"

"Nothin' special some blokes in scrubs brought it up sayin' there was clean laundry in 'ere."

"Laundry wozn't supposed to come up till tomorrow. I guess they 'ired a few new blokes to work the linens on Sunday."

"I'm still just gonna leave tah cart 'ere till tomorrow not my job tah change tah sheets."

"Yeah," There was a laugh, "Wot ya think of that girl Charlotte? She's got that snob comin' in 'ere everyday tellin' 'er 'ow much he loves her; bringin' 'er flowahs an' jewelry. I don't see why she's with 'im I tell ya wot." Murdoc had to hold in his rage.

"Ya know who she looks like that chick who was datin' that bloke from that band wot woz it… tah monkeys or somethin'?"

"Ohhh ya mean tah Gorillaz! Yeah she does! I wondah wot 'appened tah them they made some good music." Murdoc smiled to himself as the woman complimented his music.

"I don't know either let's get outta 'ere though tah boss'll be lookin' fer us soon." The voiced stopped and the sounds of footsteps walking away were heard. When they heard a door close Murdoc took out one of Panic's knives and sliced the bag open. He sliced open the other bag and helped Noodle climb out. They were both wearing scrubs themselves hoping to blend in but as soon as they walked out the door to the storage room they were spotted instantly… by Panic…

"Hey don't I know you from somewhere? You think you could tell me where I am maybe even who I am?" The pair looked at her in shock.

* * *

><p>As Russel and 2-D discarded the scrubs they sat in the waiting room hoping Murdoc and Noodle would be alright carrying out the rest of the plan. It was at that moment a doctor came into the room.<p>

"You two, are you waiting for someone?" He had an American accent in his voice. They just sat there hoping the guy didn't call them out on their plan.

"Yeah our friend is up in the mental hospital and we're waiting on our other friends to check her out." The doctor looked at them suspiciously before looking over his shoulder and sitting down with them.

"Are you talking about the girl with the blue and green hair?" They nodded, "You need to get her out of here now. That guy in the sweater vests who keeps visiting her is planning on replacing the memory chip in her head."

"Mind tellin' us wot a memory chip is?"

"It's a chip that was made illegal as of five years ago. They were designed to help patients with brain problems. But once they became public an American military company modified them to be used to control someone. When the U.N. heard they were using them on prisoners they deemed them illegal everywhere." Russel and 2-D looked at each other with much concern.

"So why is it bad if he gets it replaced? Other than the fact that he's controlling her like a puppet?"

"If that chip gets replaced it will be the psychological equivalent of a lobotomy," They looked at him confused, "That means she'll become a vegetable pretty much brain dead. She'll have to be on life support till she dies. Those chips weren't meant to last more than a few months but that chip in her head has been there for four years and a few months at this point. He's worn the chip out where it doesn't always work."

"Doesn't _always_ work?"

"Whenever sweater vest says or anyone for that matter the exact code phrase 'squid scented jellyfish' Charlotte will pass out and completely forget the past twenty four hours. In the first hour of her waking up you have one hour to tell her what happened, meaning you can lie, or simply not say anything and let her think the previous day never happened. That's why these chips were such a problem. Her brain was already so fragile when sweater vest brought her in here four years ago, the memory chip didn't help at all. If anything it's been hindering her recovery."

"Wot ya tellin' us all this for?"

"I've been watching that man abuse that poor chick for four years get her out of here as soon as you can. I promise if you have to illegally smuggle her out of here I will never speak a word to anyone."

* * *

><p>"Uh yeah luv I'm doctah Doc an' I'm 'ere tah take ya 'ome." He smiled putting an arm around my shoulders leading me down a hallway.<p>

"Doctor Doc sounds kind of redundant… whatever that means…" Whoever this was I liked him.

"I'm aware luv." He grumbled as they walked me to a door. A nurse came out of the nurse's station and blocked our path.

"Oi where in tah name of tah queen ya think ya blokes is goin'?!" She glared angrily at us until Dr. Doc turned back to look at the short little girl behind him. He nodded to her and the air was filled with smoke. I was picked up bridal style and carried out of the mental ward. Suddenly there was a loud ringing sound in the air.

"Shit I fergot about tah alarm! Noodle covah us! I'm gonna take 'er 'round tah back staircase! Meet us in tah parkin' lot in ten minutes by tah Stylo!" The guy carrying me spoke to the short girl as she threw another round thingie making more smoke. I was carried deeper into the hospital down twisting hallways going to this 'back staircase'. Before my captor could open the door someone else did. He looked like a nerd in a blue and white striped shirt and a lighter blue sweater vest over it.

"I was wondering when I would see you! I knew you were going to try something today so I went with my gut and climbed the back stairs to the mental ward. Give her back to me right now her memory chip needs to be replaced. She is my property now so hand her back." The nerd demanded. I had no idea who he was but I'm no one's property! Dr. Doc set me down on my feet and got in front me pulling out a knife with psycho carved into the side.

"Ya wont 'er come get 'er ya ugly wankstain!" The nerd's face didn't even read scared as he charged at Dr. Doc. Doc tackled him to the floor before using the knife to cut all his clothes off. The guy had a dick with no balls I wonder what happened to him! Doc took the knife and held it to the guy's dick.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nerd screamed rather loudly as some doctors and nurses came around the corner. They all stopped in their tracks watching Dr. Doc in horror.

"Ya fuckin' wankstain stole me lady, ya fucked wif 'er 'ead, an' locked 'er away in a mental 'ospital when there woz nothin' wrong wif 'er in tah first place! Ya dirty 'obknockah 'ave a dick tah match wif ya balls!" Doc screamed laughing manically as he cut off nerd's dick. He was screaming in pain twice as bad when Doc pulled out a yellow fruit cut it in half and smeared it on the red hole where his dick was leaving him there to suffer. Doc put the knife away and picked me up again covered in the guy's dick blood, running down the back stairs but not before taking the severed dick and sticking it in the guy's mouth. Once we were in the main lobby we stopped at the waiting room. There were four people sitting here another guy in a white coat and three people in the same kind of clothes as Doc. Only they weren't covered in blood. The three in the green clothes got up instantly on site and ran outside with us. There was a car waiting in the front parking lot where we all climbed in really fast as some other cars with blue and red lights flashing on top were pulling into the parking lot. We were soon driving over the front lawn of the hospital in a reckless fashion out into the street almost hitting one of the cars with the lights. Who the hell were these people and why was I so important to them? The guys in the cars with the lights were coming after us as I am sure we were breaking the law. This chase went on for a few hours around London before we ditched the cars with the lights driving in an alleyway and ditching the car in an abandon parking garage.

"Ok before we move on I need to know who you people are and if someone could refresh my memory on who I am that would be nice too." The four people turned back and looked at me after they discarded the weird green clothes they had over their other clothes.

"Yur name's Panic an' I'm 2-D, that's Murdoc, Noodle, an' Russel." The one with the two dark holes for eyes answered before the one he called Murdoc put his arm around my shoulders as we continued to walk. On the way to wherever we were going I managed to puke a total of six times. When we reached our destination we were at a house that looked like it had seen better days. I didn't care though as long I was out of that mental hospital. They took me inside and made sure to close the curtains on all the windows and locked all the doors.

"Ok why did you bring me here? Why am I so important to all of you?" I demanded answers; this was one of the most frustrating days of my life that I could remember.

"Oi luv relax ya safe now, ya 'ome wif ya good friends an' I promise on me life that nothin' bad'll 'appen tah ya I swear." I looked at him then to the others they all nodded with smiles. Despite the crazy day I've had I felt like I could trust these people and I was ok with staying here. I smiled back suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion and the desire to sleep forever. Murdoc noticed this and lead me upstairs to what I was assuming was his bedroom letting me sleep there. Murdoc went back downstairs and sat with everyone at the kitchen table.

"Muds she con barely remember 'er own name wot we gonna do?" Here 2-D went off again pointing out the obvious.

"I know that faceache an' I don't care 'ow long it takes fer 'er tah get 'er memory back a second time it's me job now tah take care of 'er an' I'm not losin' 'er again." He sighed sitting at the end of the table after grabbing a beer.

"But aren't we getting foreclosed?" Russel spoke up.

"Yeah we are but I found out that wankstain Kyle did somethin' good fer once an' 'ad Panic's 'ouse paid fer in full along wif all tah taxes fer the next few years. I say we move next door into 'er place until then unless ya blokes wont tah murder our landlord?" Murdoc put up a good argument; why not move next door since Panic's house was the same size as theirs and it was all paid for long enough they could decide where their music career was going to take them.


	6. Chapter 6 Up On Melancholy Hill

Chapter 6: Up on Melancholy Hill

2-D and Russel told Murdoc and Noodle everything the doctor had told them about the memory chip in her head. There was no way they could afford to get the chip out so they had to wait and hope she remembered. It was a year he waited; a whole year later where they waited after moving into Panic's place. Her memory was getting better every day; she could remember what happened on previous days and names, but she still woke everyone now and then with her night screams. It was ok because she was back in the company of her friends and her lover. Murdoc wanted to fuck her brains out every night but he thought she would get scared and run off getting lost again. So he decided to take it slow and just act as friends until the day her memory came back. Today was a day just like any other, 2-D and Russel were playing video games, Noodle was practicing her guitar, and Murdoc was sitting in a chair by the front window smoking a cigarette. Everyone had a sense of calm until they heard a very loud scream from the bathroom next to Panic's room. Murdoc was the one to run up the stairs to find Panic standing there looking into the bathtub with an angered look on her face.

"Dolly you little shit I thought you were gonna stop leaving your bloody fucking head everywhere!" He looked at her and smiled. She never changed even with a lost memory. He knew all about Dolly she told him one night when they were drunk six years ago about how she laughs like a demon and cuts her head off leaving it everywhere for her to find and scream about.

"Ya alright luv?" I turned to look at the voice as it spoke. Murdoc was standing in the door with a smile on his face. I just screamed why would you be smiling?

"I'm fine Murds just Dolly being the little cunt she is." I smiled back before pushing him out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"Oi luv ya don't wont tah showah wif me?" He said in a joking voice. Strangely enough I'd be ok with it but I didn't want to admit it. Right now I just wanted to shower alone so I could think. Although my memory has gotten better I still can't remember much before the past year. Only a few tidbits of memories, only fragments that didn't line up. I liked these people who were living with me but I wanted to know more about why I felt so comfortable with them. The only way I was going to do that was to try and remember myself.

"Hahaha…no I want to be alone right now Murds." It was then I noticed it was starting to rain outside. I opened the bathroom door walking past Murdoc going further up the stairs to the door that went to the roof where I sat looking over the edge of the building to the street below. It was only an hour until I felt no rain falling on me; I looked up to see Murdoc with an umbrella over us and a radio in hand.

"I know ya said ya wonted tah be alone luv but sometimes when I wont tah be alone I really just wont tah company of othahs. If ya still wont tah be alone I understand but I thought ya might enjoy some company an' some good music." It was times like this where I appreciated his advice. Motioning for him to sit he sat next to me looking over the edge to the street along with me. We sat there in silence for a few minutes until Murdoc turned around putting the radio on. A song came on that sounded really familiar.

~_Up on melancholy hill_

_There's a plastic tree_

_Are you here with me?_

_Just looking out on the day of another dream_~ The song was quite catchy and nice; it made me feel happy despite the meaning of melancholy.

"I like this song it's nice." I laid down on the wet roof uncaring of the fate of my clothes.

"I know ya do luv, if I recoll it woz ya favorite before ya lost ya memory." I smiled as he laid down too; now we were staring at the top of the umbrella.

"Really?"

"Yeah it woz, ya played it all the time back on Plastic Beach. Ya remembah Plastic Beach? It woz our 'ome fer a long time ya know?" I looked over at him confused we lived on a beach made of plastic?

"Plastic Beach…. Hmmmm…. Whenever I close my eyes sometimes I see a pink beach made out of something other than sand. Is that it? A beach made of plastic out on the ocean?"

"It woz made of plastic I spray painted it pink coz I thought it looked cool." He laughed a little looking back at me.

"Why don't we live there now?"

"I'll tell ya it woz some blokes I screwed ovah who came an' trashed the place wif planes an' bombs. That's 'ow we lost ya in tah first place. Ya woz knocked out wif somethin' then ya fell into tah ocean an' I couldn't find ya. I 'ad no time to look fer ya I'm sorry luv. I did go back a week later an' scavenged tah wreckage tah see if anyone woz still there though." Part of me wanted to be mad at him for not looking but the other part of me was telling me to let it go it was in the past and my friends are here now why should I be mad?

"You think maybe you could tell me about how you met me? I've been curious since the day you broke me out of that mental hospital a year ago." He sat up and looked over at me I was assuming this was going to be a long one.

"Yeah I'll tell ya tah story… foxtrott…. It woz seven years ago now that me an' tah mates were up on shore gettin' supplies fer Plastic Beach…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_We were walking around the local town getting food and stuff to go back to the island with going from shop to shop like nobody's business. It was all fine and dandy till we stopped in a bar. That was when we saw you. Your hair was what caught my attention besides the sounds of your struggling. When I saw your eyes you gave a look of give me a fucking hand or you're losing your dick if I get out of this. So I decided to help you. I turned to my mates who were off in other corners of the bar talking to fans. When I turned back you and the burly bastards were gone and I was surrounded by a bunch of squealing fangirls. Since they wouldn't leave me and the rest of my mates alone I kind of forgot about you for a little while. That was until we left the bar two hours later. We continued shopping for the island and when it was time to leave that's when we saw you with the same hobknockers from the bar. You were in chains and had a for sale sign hanging around your neck. The bigger guy had a black eye which later you told me you caused. I remembered you the instant I saw your hair; Noodle was the one that suggested we help and came up with a plan. I walked over to the guys and started chatting them up like I was interested._

"_Oi 'ow much ya blokes wont fer tah bitch?" The two guys looked at me with sadistic grins which I didn't enjoy since I was the master of sadistic and homicidal grins at that time._

"_How much ya willing to pay? She's top choice; a proper virgin too."_

"_Name ya price ya wankah."_

"_350 whatever ya English call it…squids?"_

"_Nah mate ya mean quid. __But that's all 350 quid? I bet if I bought 'er I'd make twice as much turnin' 'round an sellin' 'er fer double." It was at this point your eyes looked at me with such anger, if only looks could kill I would have been dead right then. The two guys looked so pissed only just before Noodle walked up behind them. She gave them a swift punch to the back of the head knocking them out cold. The keys had tumbled out of the guys pocket so we unlocked you just in time for more of their cronies to come out of an alleyway and chase after us. So we took you with us when we climbed in our submarine back to Plastic Beach. On our way back a bunch of great white sharks were attacking our sub so we had to go on the offense. When we surfaced the sharks were swimming around us in circles so we had to kill them. 2-D was cowering in fear in the back afraid of getting eaten. Russel was super huge from some radioactive crap he ingested or something and Noodle was sleeping. So I pulled you up on top and taught you how to use Noodle's machine gun. It would have been easier to show you if you weren't drunk out of your fucking mind. Once we killed the six great whites, who the people who kidnapped you were controlling with weird mind control things on their heads, we made it back to Plastic Beach in one piece. It was when we landed we could finally ask some questions. We were sitting on the edge of the island up top looking out to the ocean._

"_So you got a name or should we make one up for you?" Noodle asked looking at you with a strange look on her face._

"_You can call me Charlotte Fox. Although some fucking people just fucking call me Charlie even though I fucking hate that a whole fucking lot. Charlie is such a fucking guy name that it bothers me when people fucking call me that. I mean it's just like I can put your fucking head through the fucking table so call me by my fucking actual name you fucking little cunt." I smiled like a homicidal maniac when you finished because of how many times you said fuck in the span of a minute. It gave me a bit of a warm fuzzy feeling inside like I had just found my new partner in crime._

"_Woah yu wanna cut back on tah fucks fer a bit? Yur not in any danger so yu don't need tah get violent." You glared at 2-d pulling out one of your three knives, death, pain, and psycho as you cleverly named them, from your bra._

"_Never fucking tell me I have a fucking problem with fucking saying fuck. It's my fucking favorite word. If you fucking think I have a fucking problem then fucking say it bitch!" I was in stitches you were just so amusing when you spoke. 18 fucks in under five minutes it was wonderful._

"_Well either way let me introduce ya tah me mates. Name's Murdoc. We also got Russel who is down there an' fer some reason real fuckin' 'uge, Noodle sittin' ovah there, an' this is faceache."_

"_Actually it's 2-D."_

"_Why the hell they call you 2-D? What do you fucking have a two dimensional personality or you got dual personality disorder?" Again you put me in stitches._

"_It's because uhm Murdoc 'ere kind of 'urt me long time ago an' caused me to 'ave empty eye sockets. I can still see though."_

"_Lucky you I can't see shit out of my left eye. Blinder than a fucking bat. Lost the fucking thing to some cunt who fucking threw a baseball through my fucking window. Let's just say the fucker needs a wheelchair now." 2-D gave you such a look I thought the boy shat his pants._

"_Well we're about tah 'ave ourselves a party so why don't ya stay fer a bit? We'll be playin' drinkin' games real soon." The smile on your face gave mine a run for its money._

"_You got a deck of cards? We can play strip."_

"_Ya mean strip pokah?"_

"_No I fucking mean strip, it's a game I learned in high school. Its real fun." Hours later we were sitting at the table in the kitchen playing that game strip. It was a cross between Egyptian rat, bullshit, and drug dealer as you put it. The best game I've ever played. Faceache was down to his underwear you still had on your top and panties and I was already naked trying to win back my shit from Noodle who hadn't lost a single round. We were all drunk out of our fucking minds at this point laughing like fucking hyenas. I didn't want the night to end hanging out with you was the most fun I had in a long time. You were so crude, rude, and sarcastic. But I knew if you were even the slightest bit different I would have thrown you off the island. We wound up staying up most of the night watching horror films you recommended after you illegally pirated them off of pirate bay. And when we went to bed that night we found out why you were sort of off. It was about four in the am when everyone was woken up by a loud homicidal screaming. Rushing into the living room where we left you to sleep on the couch you were just lying there not moving around but just screaming. Noodle was the one that walked over and put a pillow on your face. You shot up right away before looking around the room in horror._

"_Oh shit was I screaming in my fucking sleep again?" When I heard you say again I knew it was going to be the makings of a beautiful friendship. The next day when the sun came up and everyone was awake you were standing down on the dock asking to go home._

"_Yu con't go 'ome last night was so much fun."_

"_2-D I really fucking like all of you but I need to get back to my fucking vacation that isn't really a fucking vacation because I'm fucking working…"_

"_Wot yu mean yur workin' on yur vacation?"_

"_Exactly what I fucking mean I work for a fancy fucking place of business who fucking hired me to send me around the fucking world to establish business relations with other fucking companies. It's so fucking boring! Business suits and crap I can't take it anymore!"_

"_Then why don't you stay here with us?" Noodle had come over to beg._

"_But what about my fucking responsibilities to the fucking company that fucking pays me fucking shit. LIKE THE LITTLE CUNTS THAT THEY ARE THOSE TWATS WILL FUCKING PAY!" You then threw your cellphone into the water screaming after it._

"_So luv ya wont tah stay on Plastic Beach wif us or not?"_

"_Will there be more fucking booze?"_

"_If ya wont."_

"_Where do I fucking sign?" I smiled like a homicidal maniac because the next two years were the most memorable in my whole life. Pranks, animal murder, movie marathons that scared the crap out of 2-D, the crazy deserts you could make, you and me even had a few nights in the sub where we were drunk out of our fucking minds for Satan's sake. Then there was a special day four months after you decided to stay. You were swimming in the ocean with 2-D and I was back inside trying to figure some things out. I was having this weird feeling in my stomach when I looked at you and when I thought about you. So I called Noodle down to my room._

"_Noods I'm 'avin' a problem."_

"_Aren't you always having a problem with something?"_

"_Yeah but this one's different."_

"_Different how?"_

"_I mean when I look at Panic I get a weird feelin' in my stomach. It also 'appens when I think about 'er. All I wont tah do is vomit everywhere! Am I sick?" She started laughing at me like no one's business._

"_Oh my god you're in love! I didn't even think you were capable of loving anything other than yourself, your drugs, your booze, and hitting 2-D into Stockholm syndrome!"_

"_So wot ya sayin' is I'm in luv wif Panic?"_

"_Yeah you're in love with her I think I'll go post on my twitter that Murdoc actually has emotions!" She left right after and actually posted on her twitter that it was breaking news I could feel emotions other than homicidal rage. I knew though I had to tell you how I felt or I would just keep feeling sick whenever I looked at you. That night you were out on the dock dancing to yourself with the radio playing our recent album 'Plastic Beach'. More specifically you were dancing to the song 'Stylo'. I was going to tell you how I felt but I thought you would turn me down so I walked away before you saw me. Russel saw this and despite his size started talking to me._

"_I take it you're not going to tell her how you feel?"_

"'_Ow did ya know I 'ad feelings fer 'er?"_

"_I didn't ya just told me." He chuckled right after I wanted to punch him._

"_I'm not tellin' er anything she might wont tah leave Plastic Beach because she thinks I'm creepy or somethin'."_

"_If ya don't tell her how ya feel ya might never know if she liked ya back." I sighed realizing he was right so I ran my hand down my face and took a deep breath walking back to where you were still dancing this time to 'Superfast Jellyfish'._

"_Oi where'd ya learn tah dance like that?" I mean your moves were really impressive to say the least._

"_You're looking at the fucking chick who has the world fucking record for the highest damn score in Dance Dance Revolution thank you very fucking much." You smiled at me laughing a bit before sitting down on the dock patting the spot next to you._

"_Do ya now? Maybe ya con show me a few moves later?" I was obviously hinting at something dirty but you didn't pick up on it._

"_Depends can you handle heavy mode or you one of those beginner little shits who try to outshine me by showing up with their moms so they can have her tell me off when I win?"_

"_I don't know nevah played personally. More of a shooting game kind of person meself." It was right then 'On Melancholy Hill' came on._

"_Oh I love this song, one of my favorites." You were kind of off in your own little world tapping your feet to the beat and moving your head along with it. Your eyes were closed so you couldn't see the slight embarrassment on my face for what I was going to do next._

"_I'm glad ya like it luv but I got somethin' I need tah tell ya." Then you made the embarrassment worse when you turned your head to look at me._

"_Go on."_

"_Look Panic whenever I look at ya I feel sick tah my stomach. Like I wont tah puke…" You raised your eyebrow before frowning angrily, "Wot I mean tah say was I guess I sorta… kind of… like ya. I mean like more than a friend is the best way to put it…"_

"_So the homicidal maniac has a soft side after all," You smiled then leaned over and kissed me, "Good I'm glad you feel the same way I'm not good with words and was going to put it off till later." That night I had taken you to my bedroom and well let's just say there was a dent in the wall from the headboard and every night after that the dent got a little bigger._

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>"That was a great story wanna tell it again?" I smiled at him jokingly wondering if I would ever get my memory back. I had thought a few times about suing Kyle for what he's worth but I think he got his just deserts when Murdoc chopped his dick off and squeezed lemon juice in the wound.<p>

"If ya ever ferget again luv I'll tell ya a million times ovah."

"Murdoc."

"Yeah luv?"

"You ever think my memory will come back?"

"I'm sure it will luv I promised ya I'd take care of ya until it did so we wait."

"I mean I just sound like a really cool person and I would like to get back to being that level of awesome you know what I mean?"

"I do know wot ya mean an' would luv tah 'ave ya back tah ya old self, but if it means waitin' then I'll wait till tah end of time fer ya."

"Why would you wait so long though?"

"Well coz… I well… sort of… well I…"

"Jesus broskii spit it out!"

"I luv ya Panic Charlotte Fox!" He shouted so loud it echoed off the empty street. It for some reason felt rather comforting to hear those words. I smiled at him still before he tackled me down and began making out with me. Let's just leave this bit at the headboard finally went through the wall.


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue

Chapter 7: Epilogue

"…And that Craig is the whole fucking story up till about six months ago." I finished my story looking over at Craig Ferguson, he was laughing a bit while doing a slow clap.

"That was just an amazing story. I think my favorite part was when you told me Murdoc had videotaped you ripping Kyle's balls off and put it up online. But that's all the time we have for today. I do have one last question though." He looked at me with a serious expression.

"Alright I'm fucking game for anything right now so shoot!"

"Did you ever get your full memory back or not?" I put on a well shit kind of face and turned looking at the camera.

"Let's just say I regret nothing in buying a solid petrified wood headboard. So I'll let you use your imagination." I smirked like a homicidal maniac.

"Charlotte fox everybody!" We then got the signal we were clear.

"Thanks for coming on the show Charlotte it was great having you." Craig said before getting up from behind the desk.

"It was fucking great being here Craig now if you excuse me I have to get to a fucking concert so I'll be seeing ya the fuck later. Peace!" I waved goodbye before leaving the studio to find a cab waiting for me that took me to the Gorillaz concert. This world tour was officially dubbed the Kong Beach Revival tour where if proven successful we would go back to Plastic Beach and rebuild a new Kong Studios there. So far so good with fourteen states in the US and Canada cleared on our list with sold out shows. Next we take Asia and make our way back to England after we hit a few places down in South America. When Murdoc found out I had gotten my memory back he wasn't sure what to do so I swore at him a few times about his subpar performance in bed and to get me a big bottle of vodka for my head. After the vodka he made up for it; I couldn't walk for two days. When everyone else found out me and Noodle sat in her room painting each other's nails crazy colors and talking about girl stuff in Japanese. 2-D gave me a hug and asked me about relationship advice with him and Noodle. I knew he liked her. Russel told us he was no longer huge because he just woke up one day on the roof of their house and he was back to normal size like the effects had worn off or something. After he told me that I asked if he wanted to help me build a motorcycle and we did. I named the thing Dr. Doc after the doctor that rescued me from the mental hospital. I wanted to name it little cunt but Russel said it was our bike and it should have a more respectable name. Once the bike was finished with parts we 'borrowed' I brought everyone in the living room and we sat to discuss their new world tour where they would be playing the best of the best in Gorillaz songs. Soon with a few interviews later we were off to America with a show in Boston. And the story I told on The Late Show? Probably about the ninth time I've told it at this point. Since I've helped them get their new world tour on the road with lots of press coverage a lot of people questioned what in the fuck happened to me. So I've had to tell my story to everyone and their mothers by now. One thing a lot of people have been asking besides the memory stuff was how Kyle was doing. Turns out he was the dickbag guy I dated in high school who broke my heart into a million pieces. No wonder he grew into such a little pussy I guess he was so upset when I kicked his ass and threw him in the dumpster behind the school on trash day. The London police still have an arrest warrant out for him because of the illegal use of the memory chip on me and for bribing and blackmailing a doctor. He's still at large and I'm hoping he doesn't try any shit while on our tour. Although he is now the world's only man to have both his balls and dick removed without getting a sex change; rumor has it someone has seen him going to get hormone therapy treatments. When I got to the concert they were just letting out so I fought my way to the front of the crowds of fans who were lining the path back to the tour bus. Surprisingly enough no one noticed who I was until the band came out.

"Oi Foxtrott wot ya doin' wif them fangirls? Ya wanna get mauled or wot?" I smirked as some of the fans turned to look at me. Before I could get mauled by the angry girls I ducked under the red rope and stood next to Murdoc who grabbed me by the waist and started snogging the fuck out of me in front of everyone.

"Hey ya dick save it for the bus!" I smirked before sneaking in another quick kiss to piss off all the fangirls who looked ready to rip me limb from limb. Climbing on the bus we sped away towards the LAX Airport to fly off to Brazil in the morning. This was certainly turning out to be a wonderful time. I went back to the doctor who was bribed and blackmailed by Kyle before we left one last time only to have him try to put me on medications. I told him I was happy the way I was with seeing Dolly all the time and staying up all night or just screaming in my sleep. He still insisted on the medication so I told him to fuck off and go eat a dick. I then told him Kyle might have an extra to share and left. Everyone then gave me a high five for that when I got back to the house. I was ok with being insane since my friends all had something strange that brought them together. Another year later we were back out at Plastic Beach with a construction team laying out the designs for a new house/studio to build. I told Murdoc he had to be nice and let everyone get their creative freedom on their own floor. After some intense 'negotiations' he agreed only to be surprised when I told him he wasn't allowed on the floor I was splitting with Noodle without our permission. With a successful world tour finished, our new home just about done, and a new album in the works things were looking actually quite… normal.


End file.
